


Reach

by empathy_junkie



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, anyway, even though it's like three words long, i just wrote this last year and still like it, prose poetry, sorry y'all its about akio it's going to be bad, this is not support of the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathy_junkie/pseuds/empathy_junkie
Summary: more dumb Utena poetry. I don't ship this; it just intrigues me.





	Reach

He waits for her to bells,

He waits for her with gifts - 

Sharp teeth and smooth fingernails; 

                     All that remains of him.  

It drips from his tongue,

It burrows into her flesh -                                                                           

The pain they must share; 

                      All that remains in the world.

 

 


End file.
